Marca personal
by Monstruo
Summary: Arthur odiaba sus cejas pobladas, y un día tener cejas prominentes se vuelve un delito, convirtiéndolo en un CRIMINAL. Un plan fallido hace que se de cuenta de su error. T porque sale Francis, no me hago responsable de su sanidad mental.
1. Romance entre un hombre y sus cejas

Estuve algo ocupada útlimamente y además estoy escribiendo demasiados fics a la vez.

Bueno, la historia detrás de esto es... curiosa. BUTTerfly-FADING y yo estabamos hablando por msn y quien sabe como salió el tema de Arthur siendo un criminal por sus cejas. Larga historia.

FFFF- gracias Buttfade :3, sin ti esta historia no hubiera sido posible. Además estaba a mi lado (literalmente) ayudándome a escribir esto.

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu, **si me perteneciera esto ya hubiera pasado desde hace mucho.

* * *

Arthur era un hombre bien conocido mundialmente, aunque no por las razones que a él le gustarían, como el tan increíble té que preparaba o el poderoso imperio que llegó a ser; no, no, él era conocido por una parte del cuerpo que odiaba: sus anormalmente prominentes cejas. Cuando alguien mencionaba a Arthur Kirkland, la primera imagen que aparecía en su mente era un hombre rubio y con, vaya sorpresa, cejas inhumanamente pobladas.

Ahora, para su mala suerte, encabezaba la lista de los más buscados. ¿La razón? sus cejas. Por algun motivo, la _Sociedad Internacional de Vellos Corporales _había establecido un límite de población de vellos en las cejas, y Arthur sobrepasaba por un número considerable este límite. Claro, pensó en depilarlas e incluso recortarlas, pero extrañamente a las pocas horas volverían a aparecer, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no podía arrancarlas con nada.

Ya no tenía más remedios; o bueno, tenía uno pero moriría antes de pensar en ello: buscar ayuda con Francis. Juró que no usaría esta opción a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte, pero odiaba sus cejas, y odiaba ser un criminal; lo odiaba incluso más que a Francis, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a pedirle ayuda.

—¿Así que finalmente decidiste deshacerte de esas monstruosidades que tienes por cejas?—preguntó Francis.

—Por más que odie aceptarlo, sí. Pero el problema es que por más que intente depilarlas o recortarlas, no puedo—dijo—. Y pensé que como tú pudiste cortar mi cabello, aunque lo hiciste ver como antes, podrías hacer algo con mis cejas.

Francis lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, mientras se acariciaba la barba. Lucía pensativo; cosa que le pareció extraña, porque el francés no era una persona que pensara mucho, y por otro lado le asustó un poco porque cuando pensaba normalmente no eran cosas muy puras. Finalmente, Francis se levantó y se dirigió al baño, haciéndole señas a Arthur para que lo siguiera.

—No te puedo asegurar que el resultado te guste, pero es lo único que se puede hacer—dijo Francis, con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer—contestó Arthur, igualmente rígido.

Abrió uno de los cajones, y revolvió su contenido hasta que sacó unas tijeras profesionales. Arthur recordó que eran las mismas con las que le había cortado el cabello, y se preguntó cómo es que todavía las conservaba; su pregunta fue respondida cuando volteó hacia una de las paredes y vió colgado un reconocimiento como estilista profesional. No sabía si preguntarse por qué Francis era estilista, o por qué había colgado un reconocimiento en el baño; así que solo decidió olvidarse del asunto. Pasó aproximadamente una hora, y Francis se alejó un poco de Arthur para contemplar su trabajo de lejos. El inglés lo miraba nerviosamente, y sus nervios aumentaron más aún cuando Francis soltó un grito horrorizado.

—Mon Dieu! ¡E-estoy seguro de que y-ya no deberían es-estar ahí! ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?—exclamó, llevando sus manos a sus ojos y cubriéndolos para poder seguir proclamándose como estilista profesional.

—Exageras—dijo, levantándose de su silla—, mis cejas no pueden lucir tan mal como antes...

—¡Esque no son tan malas como antes! ¡_Son_ las de antes!—contestó Francis.

—Claro, claro—miró su reflejo—¡Qué me haz hecho rana! ¡Pensé que te desharías de ellas!

Arthur estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Francis y rodear su cuello con una soga, la cual siempre traía consigo porque nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitará ahorcar al siguiente francés que arruine tu vida; pero Francis le imploraba que lo dejara explicarle.

—Vas a llamarme lunático, pero de todas formas no me importa. Pienso que tus cejas te quieren, y mucho, y por eso no puedes quitártelas: porque son parte de ti—explicó Francis

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mis cejas me aman?

—¡Es la única explicacion razonable que se me ocurre! ¡Piensa, piensa! ¿Qué han hecho tus cejas por ti?—exclamó.

—¡Ahora sí te volviste loco! Esa es la pregunta más estú-—fue interrumpido por un recuerdo de cuando dominaba prácticamente todo el mundo. Estaba solo, sí, pero sus cejas jamás lo abandonaron; incluso cuando el último soldado se fue, sus cejas seguían con él, celebrando su grandeza. Recordó también que la gente lo conocía por sus cejas. Entonces, pensó que sus cejas lo harían ser recordado por siempre; sus cejas eran lo que haría que su imagen viviera por siempre, aunque su nombre fuera borrado por el tiempo—ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Me he dado cuenta de que estuve a punto de cometer uno de los peores errores de mi vida. Déjalo así.

—Al fin lo comprendes—dijo Francis, llorando—. Tus cejas son tu marca; como yo y amor por la desnudez. Si yo decidiera un día usar más ropa y deshacerme de la rosa que cubre mis partes, estoy seguro de que ya no me reconocerías, y todos se olvidarían de quien alguna vez fue el Gran Imperio Francés.

—P-pues gr-gracias. Tus palabras están llenas de sabiduria, _frog._

Y así, Arthur se reconcilió con sus cejas, y decidió vivr lo que fue el romance más entrañable entre un hombre y sus cejas.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, al salir a la calle, la gente lo miraba como lo que era: un criminal. Mientras presumía implícitamente su marca personal, un grupo de policías murmuraba sobre él. Se acercaron a él, y lo esposaron sin darle explicación alguna.

—¿Por qué me llevan? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!—gritó Arthur

—Sabes bien que tus cejas son un delito muchacho—replicó el policía—, tendremos que rasurarlas. ¡Deberías de estar avergonzado!

—¡Esque no lo entiende, oficial! Mis cejas me aman. ¡Me han hecho ser todo lo que soy ahora!

Sin decir más, el policía lo subió a la patrulla. Arthur seguía gritándoles lo maravillosas que eran sus cejas, pero los insensibles policías no lo comprendían; era inútil seguir intentando y se rindió. Al llegar a la estación de policías lo metieron en una celda temporalmente hasta que un juez dictara su sentencia.

Inmediatamente sintió una presencia. Temía voltear pero su instinto le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Al ver a su compañero, lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Francis! ¡sólo te dejé unos minutos y llegaste aquí incluso antes que yo!—exclamó exaltado—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estas aqu-?

Lo miró, y pudo notar que estaba desnudo, usando solo su característica rosa cubregenitales y unas orejas de gato. Decidió no querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Todo lo que dijiste sobre nuestra marca personal... ya no tiene sentido—dijo Arthur, entristecido

—Oye, te dije que era tu marca personal, sí, pero jamás dije que fuera legal—contestó, después, dirigiéndose a los policías dijo—. Muchachos, tengo hambre, ¿alguien sabe cuando llegará la comida?

Arthur estaba sin palabras. Después recapacitó, Francis siempre sería Francis.

Le Fin.

* * *

Las reviews ayudarán a sacar a Arthur de la cárcel. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Arthur: YO NO MEREZCO ESTO!

Monstruo: tú tranquilo, es solo ficción escrita por una persona mentalmente inestable.

Francis: ohohohohoho pues a mi me gusta la celda.

Monstruo: espero que sí, porque el siguiente capítulo es sobre como llegaste ahí.

FFF estoy drogada (?)


	2. Extra: La pasión de Francis

**A/N: **Ya seeeee! ya se que fue mas de un año y alksdjasg, pero perdimos este documento y no me sentia de humor como para recuperarlo porque me decepcione de que ya no estuvieraaajkdhdfg. Lo siento.  
En fin, despues de un año, lo encontré y aqui esta. Fue escrito entre mi amiga y yo, y al menos a nosotras nos parecio demasiado gracioso pero tal vez se deba al hecho de que eran las 5 de la mañana y despues de las 3 cualquier ser humano deja de tener sentido de seriedad.

Well, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten o algo.

* * *

Después de pasar un rato con Arthur, Francis se dio cuenta de que su vida no era tan complicada como el creía, bueno en comparación con la de Arthur, cuyos problemas no tenían solución.

¿Cuándo se había oído hablar de cejas que volvieran a crecer no importando cuanto se les cortara? Si tan sólo pudiera sintetizar aquella sustancia que provocaba el crecimiento…aquello realmente sería un éxito en los salones de belleza. No hay que olvidar que Francis llevaba una doble vida como exhibicionista de tiempo completo y estilista cuando se lo pedían de favor, aunque uno se arriesgaba al pedirle un favor a Francis (pues no era seguro que conservaras tu virginidad), era seguro que nadie se enteraría del asunto que te traía allí en primer lugar. No es que se tratara de algo ilegal, es sólo que su hogar había sido testigo de las ocurrencias más extrañas.

Ahora, ¿Qué pasó con Arthur la última vez que salió de la casa de Francis? Terminó en la cárcel balbuceando algo sobre una conexión entre él y su vello corporal o algo parecido, tal vez tenía que ver con unicornios, no es sorprendente que lo hayan arrestado por compartir su sentir.

Francis sentía que estaba perdiendo su toque, ya no deleitaba al mundo con su delicada y gloriosa figura. Veía las caras tristes de la multitud, veía como pasaban los días y cumplían su rutina, sabía que les faltaba algo, algo que el sólo les podía ofrecer…rosas. Y no me refiero a la forma tradicional. Nada era más especial que cubrir sus partes íntimas con suaves pétalos de rosa. Oh si, podía sentir como el mundo volvía lentamente a la normalidad…

—Oiga es eso una pistola en su pantalón?

—No…pero gracias por el cumplido—dicho esto, se marchó como si tal cosa.

O al menos lo intentó. El policía lo tomó del brazo.

—N-No me refería a eso!—carraspeó, algo sonrojado—Tendremos que llevarlo a segunda revisión!

—Mon dieu, no tienes que ser tan formal, si quieres ir a segunda base sólo dímelo…

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando ya se encontraba adentro de la patrulla.

Francis suspiró. Era un hecho, su destino siempre fue ser un mártir.

—

Cuando llegó a la prisión era hora de la cena, se sabía bien los horarios de comida de la prisión, como quien dice no era virgen (ni en los arrestos ni en nada). Sin embargo, no le gustaba comer solo.

—Bonsoir Arthur! Te estaba esperando!

—Hijo de la! Francis! C-como? Llegaste más rápido que yo! No te puedo ni dejar unos momentos solo porque...

—Shh, me vas a espantar el hambre. Siéntate, ahora te cuento todo…—Francis lo interrumpió

Ya le contaría otra mentira piadosa durante la cena.

* * *

Yyy... ahi esta. Es corto, lo se, pero era como un bonus.

Por cierto, si pueden pasarse por aqui: .com la mente maestra que ayudo a escribir esto se los agradeceria!

Gracias!


End file.
